Steelix
|backcolor= |name='Steelix' |jname=(ハガネール Haganēru) |image=SteelixHGSS.png |ndex=208 |dexkalos = 054 |ndexprev = Gligar |ndexnext = Snubbull |evofrom=Onix |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= STEEL-icks |hp=75 |atk=85 |def=200 |satk=55 |sdef=65 |spd=30 |total=510 |species=Iron Snake Pokémon |type= / |imheight = 30'02" |metheight = 9.19 m |imweight = 881.8 lbs. |metweight = 399.9 kg |ability=Rock Head Sturdy Sheer Force (Dream World) |color='Gray' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Steelix (Japanese: ハガネール Haganēru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Appearance Steelix is a lustrous, silvery gray snake. They are about 30 feet long. Their body is made up of rock-like sections, three of which have massive rock spikes coming out of them. They have a massive head mainly made up of their jaw. The jaw is large and wide with sets of large square teeth inside. Along their bottom jaw are a pair of ridges (varies with gender). Their eye sockets are slightly set in, giving them good eye protection. Underneath their bottom jaw there are small square domes. Their heads have two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of their heads. Their jaws also have massive ridges where they meet their skull. Their tail ends in a long sharp point, but with a blunt tip. Steelix's rock-like sections don't look perfect and can easily be mistaken for rocks, for they have many chips and scrapes all along them from fights and tunneling. Evolution Steelix can be obtained by making an Onix hold a Metal Coat and trading it. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Onix |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Onix |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Onix |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Victory Road, Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Victory Road, Iron Island |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 47, Mt. Silver |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Onix |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gold=Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond. |silver=It is said that if an Onix lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like. |crystal=The many small metal particles that cover this Pokémon's body reflect bright light well. |ruby=Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig towards the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground. |sapphire=Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig towards the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground. |emerald=Steelix live even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core, reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground. |firered=It is said that if an Onix lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like. |leafgreen=Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond. |diamond=Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal. |pearl=It chews its way through boulders with its sturdy jaws. Its eyes can see in the dark underground. |platinum=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |heartgold=Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond. |soulsilver=It is said that if an Onix lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like. |black=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |white=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |black 2=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |white 2=It is thought its body transformed as a result of iron accumulating internally from swallowing soil. |x = Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal. }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |gldspr = Steelix Gold.png |gldsprs = Shiny Steelix Gold.png |slvspr = Steelix(S)Sprite.png |slvsprs = Spr_2s_208_s.png |cryspr = CrystalSteelix.gif |crysprs = Steelix Shiny Crystal.gif |rbysapspr = Spr_3r_208.png |rbysapsprs = RS Shiny Sprite.png |emeraldspr =Steelix(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = E Shiny Steelix.gif |frlgspr = Spr_3r_208.png |frlgsprs = RS Shiny Sprite.png |dpspr = Steelix DP.png |dpsprs = Steelix Shiny DP.png |ptspr = Steelix Pt.png |ptsprs = Steelix Shiny Pt.png |hgssspr = Steelix HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Steelix Shiny HGSS.png |Iback = Steelix Back I.png |IIback = Spr_b_2g_208.png |IIbacks = Spr_b_2g_208_s.png |IIIback = Steelix Back III.png |IIIbacks = Steelix Shiny Back III.png |IVback = Steelix Back IV.png |IVbacks = Steelix Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Steelix BW.gif |bwsprs = Steelix Shiny BW.png |Vback = Back Steelix BW.gif |Vbacks = BW Shiny Back V.png }} Known trainers with a Steelix *Brock *Jasmine *Byron *Attila Trivia *Steelix is the second largest Pokémon besides Wailord. *Steelix is the heaviest Generation II Pokémon. **Overall, Steelix is the fifth heaviest Pokémon at 400kg. *Steelix has the highest Base Defense out of all types and types. *Steelix is the only non- type Pokémon that can learn Rock Polish. *Steelix and Altaria are the only Pokémon to change their Primary Type through evolution. **Strangly, both of them are part of a 2-stage Evolutionary Line that isn't affected by a certain type ( and respectively). ***Also, 1 member of the Evolutionary Line isn't affected by 2 Types ( and for Steelix and and Swablu, Altaria's Pre-Evolution) *Steelix is the only Pokémon that evolves via trading that can also be caught in-game (HGSS). Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon